The present invention is directed to navigational devices and methods for navigation. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a method and system for operating a magnetometer device for navigation and the like.
The use of navigational tools within portable handheld devices has been widespread in contemporary society. The ability to quickly and accurately determine a user's location and heading toward a desired destination is highly desirable. Contemporary mobile and hand-held devices often implement electronic compass devices or magnetometer devices to assist in indoor navigation and inertial-aided outdoor navigation. However, these contemporary devices suffer from several undesirable characteristics such as poor compensation, poor accuracy, lock-up states, and resource inefficiency. As these applications advance, higher accuracy low-cost electronic compass devices are required.
From the above, it is seen that techniques for improving operation of magnetometer devices and methods are highly desired.